Animation Universe
Animation Universe Is A 2D Animated Crossover Flim That Features Characters From Animated Shows And Movies And Olympic Mascots. This Flim Is A Musical Flim. Plot The Movie Starts When Kristen Adams (Sophia Grace) And Lily Fairbanks (Rosie Mccelland) Gets Out Of School For Summer Vaction. Kristen And Lily Comes To Kristen's Home And Her Mother, Amber Adams Gives Kristen Her Blanket From The Washer. Lily Questions Kristen Why The Blanket Is Important To Her, Kristen Answers That It Gives Her Warmth. Lily And Kristen Then Watches "Vinicius & Tom: Fun For Nature". Meanwhile, Cartea (Ed Helms) is sulking over his defeats and how he never win. He Then Sees Kristen Holding Her Blanket, Cartea develops the theory that he always fail because he doesn't have a luck objects and villains never win in when they don't have luck objects. So the only way he can get what he want is to crossover into the real world and get Kristen's Blanket. He Turns Into A Kid Named Tyler And Enters To The Human World Through Kristen's Closet. The Next Day, Tyler Meets Kristen And Lily During A Soccer Game, They Invite Tyler To Kristen's House And They Play Pretend Superheroes, Tyler Takes Kristen's Blanket And Runs To Kristen's Room, Kristen And Lily Chases Him. Tyler Then Changed Back Into Cartea And Jumps In The Closet, Kristen And Lily Are Shocked And Jumps In The Closet And Are Transported To Animation Universe, Vinicius Catches Them And Kristen And Lily Couldn't Believe It. Kristen And Lily explain their situation to Vinicius and he agrees to help them get Kristen's Blanket Back. Vinicius Takes Beibei Across The Town. Lapis, Peridot, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven, Lincoln, Lisa, Twilight Sparkle, Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup, Tom, Vinicius, Vida,Bela,Sol, Kristen, And Lily Forms The Wonder Group And Travel To Cartea's Lab To Save Kristen's Blanket. Cartea Then Fights The Wonder Group And Tells Vinicius That He Is Nothing, Cartea Then Throws Vinicius And Kristen Into The Cliff. With Vinicius Losing His Hope, all hope seems lost. Kristen tells him that heroes don't give up no matter what. Inspired by this, Vinicius Regains His Hope And He And Kristen Flies Out The Cliff, Cartea beats The Wonder Group and is just about to kill them when Vinicius and Kristen Bust Through The Door, Lily Hugs Them Relived That They Are Okay, Cartea, Angered By This, Turns Into His Super Form. Together, The Wonder Group defeats Cartea and gets Kristen's Blanket Back. As The heroes are celebrating, Cartea's Lair Starts To Crumble. Some Boulders Are About To Hit Kristen, Vinicius, Not Letting Kristen Die, Pushes Her Out Of The Lair And Gets Hit With The Debris, Kristen Tries To Help But Tom Pulls Her Back To Safety. The Darkland Then Turns Into A Meadow. Kristen Finds Vinicius Laying Down Unconscious, She Tries To Wake Him Up But Vinicius Was Not Responding, Garnet Says That Vinicius Can't Wake Up And There Is Nothing They Can Do. The Toons Does A Memorial For Vinicius, Kristen Gives Vinicius Her Blanket And Then Cried Into Steven's Chest, Then Vinicius Miraculously Regains Consciousness, Kristen, Lily And The Toons Were Overjoyed, Pearl Then Concludes That It Was Kristen's Act Of Friendship That Saved Vinicius. Kristen and Lily thank The Toons for their help, Vinicius Gives Kristen A Key To The Animation Universe To Visit Anytime, Kristen and Lily return to Their World. Kristen's Mother And Father Questions Them Where Were They, Kristen Answers That They Had Quite An Adventure And Explain The Whole Adventure. Soon after this Kristen And Lily makes plenty of friends much to their mother's joy. The film ends with Kristen, Lily and his friends watching another "Vinicius & Tom: Fun For Nature" episode and Vinicius winking at Them And Kristen And Lily Winking At Him. Cast Heroes Sophia Grace As Kristen (Protagonist) Rosie Mccelland As Lily (Deurtrogist) Jeremy Shada As Vinicius (Tritagonist) Zach Callison As Tom And Steven Q Universe (Supporting Characters) Tara Strong As Twilight Sparkle,Bubbles And Beibei (Supporting Character) Andra Libman As Fluttershy And Pinkie Pie Ashleigh Ball As Rainbow Dash, Applejack, And Blythe Baxter EG Daily As Buttercup And Tommy Pickles Catherine Cavadini As Blossom Rebbeca Shoichet As Sunset Shimmer (Supporting Character) Lara Jill Miller As Lisa Loud (Supporting Character) Collin Dean As Lincoln Loud (4th Protagonist) Various Other Voices As Various Characters Villans Ed Helms As Cartea (Main Antagonist) (Note : Made By A Queen Seen In After Credits Scene) * Liam Henry Voices Tyler, Cartea's Disguise For The Human World Dee Bradley Baker As Cartea's Minions Angelina Jolie As Queen Lith (After Credits Scene) Songs Its Summer Again- Sophia Grace And Rosie The Super Evil Plead-Ed Helms In Animation Universe- Jeremy Shada, Zach Callison And Others A Whole New World- Tara Strong And Jeremy Shada It Is Mine Now- Ed Helms Rescue The Blanket- Sophia Grace, Rosie Mccelland, Jeremy Shada, Zach Callison, Lara Jill Miller, Lincoln Loud, Estelle, Deedee Magno Hall, Michela Dietz, Tara Strong, Rebecca Shoicet, Shelby Rheba, Jennifer Paz, Lake Bell, Ariel Winter, Mindy Kailing You Cannot Beat Me-Ed Holmes Go The Distance- Jeremy Shada And Sophia Grace We Have Hope- Sophia Grace, Rosie Mccelland, Jeremy Shada, Zach Callison, Lara Jill Miller, Colin Dean, Estelle, Deedee Magno Hall, Michela Dietz, Tara Strong, Rebecca Shoicet, Shelby Rheba, Jennifer Paz, Lake Bell, Ariel Winter, Mindy Kailing Go The Distance (Reprise)- Jeremy Shada And Sophia Grace (Credits Song) Animation Life- The Chainsmokers (Credits Song) Transcript Animation Universe/Transcript Trivia * "Go The Distance" Had It's Lyrics Change, "A Whole New World" Is A Cover Song * The Precure Is Mentioned But Is Not Shown But Yayoi Kise/Cure Peace Made A Cameo Appearance * This Is The First 2D Animated Flim Since "Winnie The Pooh" Lyrics It's Summer Again Gallery Screenshots His Body`s Cold.png|Kristen Holding Vinicius, Who Is Unconscious After Being Hit With Rocks Of Cartea's Collapsing Lair Official Posters Deleted Scenes #Vinicius Tells Kristen And Lily About The Memorial. Sequel And Spinoff A Sequel Was Released In Spring 2019 "Animation Universe 2: The Return". In The Flim Kristen And Lily Are Now 10 And In 5th Grade, The Movie Debuted Emma, A Girl With A Kind Heart But Gets Bullied. The Two Best Friends Befriend Emma And Takes Her To Animation Universe. Queen Lith, Cartea, And Their Minions Returns And Plots Revenge. The Movie Adds New Cartoons And Fanmade Characters. The Wonder Group, Along With New Members Must Stop Them Before It's Too Late. In Summer 2019, Netflix announced that it Animation Universe Will Have A Series Named "Animation Universe: The Adventures Of Kristen And Lily"Category:2018 films Category:Movies Category:Crossover films Category:Musical Films